guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Festival 2006
Merge/rename Merge w/Dragon Festival and rename to Factions Dragon Festival 2006 to go along with our other holiday events? --Rainith 16:56, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Well this event has a complete official name... But I need to hear more ppl's voices before even imagining I can be objective on this issue. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:03, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::Dang ANet for comming up with an official name now hehe. However no matter the name for this one, I am against the merge: Dragon Festival should be an descriptive article on lore, this one the article for the event. --Xeeron 05:53, 25 June 2006 (CDT) merge it with both dragon festival and factions dragon festival 2006 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.48.71.65 (talk • ) 10:19, 26 June 2006 (CDT). ::I think we need to separate the persistent lore from the annual hoopla. i.e. The lore of the Dragon Festival/Wintersday and so forth should be placed in an article that does not change with the years as more and more hoopla is devised annually. I think this is the right idea. Dragon Festival should be the persistent lore, and then Dragon Festival 2006 should have the hoopla for this year. --Karlos 19:32, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ist there any evidence that there will be another Dragon Festival 2007? Maybe this is a oneshot event and next year some Campaign Four related event will take place? I dont know. :::Maybe we should just leave the name without any numbering by year until it is obvious that this really will be an annual event. I just ran into that trap with the Guild Wars World Championship 2006 which turned out to be the only event ever with this name. And moving this page in a year from now if this really is an recurring event shouldn't be that much of a problem. --MRA 13:48, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::::all things point towards the case that it is an annual event, see translation of taiwanese site below (Summer is finally here! The Summer Festival is here! Just as in previous years) 194.151.136.154 12:11, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Translation of the Taiwanese site URL is http://guildwars.nctaiwan.com/event/globeEvent/SFirework/event.asp. Translation is rough since I didn't have the time to sit down and work the nuances of each sentence. I was aiming for information, not literature. Summer is finally here! The Summer Festival is here! Just as in previous years... (talks about hawkers and wine and people hugging each other and putting battle fatigue and the Shiro threat aside; flavour text) Next line mentions that you can get a Dragon Mask from the emperor at the closing ceremony if you collect 250 jade wind orbs. (Fireworks, everyone celebrating together etc.) The festival and the noise cover a sense of unease. Perhaps... besides Shiro, another nameless threat arises... The next section describes the games to be played. First up is some kind of worm plucking game that costs 1 ticket to play. Every 10 minutes, 8 people max, whoever grabs the most worms wins. Prizes are tickets and orbs. Second is a betting game costing 2 tickets. Once every minute, 16 players max, players will each choose a circle from a grid of 4 by 4. One circle will be the grand prize, netting 12 tickets. Circles in the same horizontal or vertical line will net the second prize - 3 tickets. The rest, well, too bad. Third costs 10 tickets to play. Once a minute with a maximum of 9 players. They bet on a 3 by 3 grid. If the winning coin is a corner, winner takes 50 tickets. Centre, 20 tickets. Side, 35 tickets. In all cases, choices adjacent to the winning circle pick up 15 tickets and everyone else goes home with nothing. Special activities - Dragon's Gate special PvP arena where winners take home orbs - 5th July fireworks festival and closing ceremony where Dragon Masks will be handed out - Special quests starting in Shing Jea Monastery, with rewards of experience, gold, orbs... Items! - Rice wine. Gets you drunk. - Black sugar red bean buns. Can be eaten in towns. Gives the player a speed boost. (I'm not kidding.) - Tickets. Exchange for presents and festival goodies. That's it. Sorry it couldn't be neater. If someone wants to add this information into the page itself go ahead. Kessel 09:02, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Great news! Thanks for posting :) But i have a question....you said that "you can get a Dragon Mask from the emperor at the closing ceremony if you collect 250 jade wind orbs". Does that mean that you can get only one mask for the whole account? Torins 10:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) It should be like all previous events, the emperor will come every 3 hours, so you can get a mask for each of your characters every 3 hours if you have enough jade wind orbs. Also the new arena should be translated as "Dragon's Fight" instead of "Dragon's Gate". The chinese words for "Fight" and "Gate" look very similiar, that's why Kessel mixed those two words. :Ahhhhh, my error, I was going through at a glance. Kessel 22:57, 29 June 2006 (CDT) : 250 orbs for a mask!? I've been playing all day and I only have 3 (one I found yesterday). Do they drop in bulk in higher level areas? Otherwise I think giving up is a fair option.-Only a Shadow ::i'm getting one orb per 3-6 enemies, aprox 1 per minute. Dont worry, probably there will be quests in which you will get orbs as reward (similiar to tangu mask: 3 quests, after them we got 250+) :::there is a quest track of 4 quests giving you a total of 240 orbs 194.151.136.154 12:08, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Wheres "Captain Rujiyo" mentioned by Imperial guard hanso? Imperial guard hanso said that you can find captain rujiyo to find out more information about "these strange creature you entountered". im wondering where he is... :He appeared in-game last night, and now sends you on various mini-Elite missions, similar to the new Hall of Heroes/Underworld. Kaineng Center (Dragon Festival 2006)? I'm guessing we should see something from there? it's been decorated anyway --Jamie 11:46, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :There is also a copy of the Master of Ceremonies in Kaineng Center at the moment, along with another new NPC, Imperial Guard Lein (who basically tells you to go to Shing Jea), on the platform in front of Imperial Guardsman Kintae. -- Dtremenak 08:01, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Celestial charges minigame - what happens when cantha loses? Can anyone tell what happens? I didn't witness it myself, but i heard that district eng 31 lost at the very first visit, and that they didn't get prizes, fireworks, they just repeatedly died...can anyone confirm this? --Torins 08:51, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Hilarity Ensues™. Or, more accurately, the Grasps run around killing everyone. --Havral Glommon 09:10, 4 July 2006 (CDT) It's like presents and grinches all over again! — Skuld 10:14, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Only, but just a little, difference is that the Grentches didn't kill you and that they attacked the lying gifts unlike the Grasps - Lavvaran 10:53, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::I've seen the Grasps destroy the ones on the ground. It's uncommon though because there are so many people in the districts they get picked up so quickly.BeXoR 16:16, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Deaths by Grasps in town don't increase the /deaths counter, survivors should be save.. Since cake gives 25% speed boost in town for 5 minutes it is highly recommended for "Celestial Essence gathering" and "Fesival Prize snatching", hehe. - T.T.H. 4:30pm GMT, 4. July 2006 Protect the monastery There is now proof on GW guru that protecting the Monastery is also one of these minimissions. I wasnt there and i dont have any info about it. Anyone who was if they could update this page would be appreciated. --Hypernecrofear 10:22, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Even/Odd number districts? I logged on at 9 Mountain Time, and there was no Emperor present. Players told me to go to an even numbered district, and there the empereor was making his speech and I got my mask. Anyone know whats up with that? --Chris Burnham 10:36, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :I personally consider it a false rumor. I was in international district 5 and everything was fine. That "even/odd numbering scheme" might be a leftover from the wintersday event where players selforganzied in a way that people prefering to get Yule Caps gathered in even number districts and those prefering Antlers gathered in odd number districts. - T.T.H. 4:30pm GMT, 4. July 2006 :The emporer doesn't arrive in all districts at exactly the same time. Sometimes there are differences of several minutes, so you've probably just been in a late district. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:56, 4 July 2006 (CDT) 2nd Seitung Harbor (Mission) There is a second mission called "Seitung Harbor". This mission is not "kill 40 of 40 enemies" but "defeat 9 of 9 waves". - T.T.H. 4:30pm GMT, 4. July 2006 Grasps Has anyone seen Lesser Grasps during the celestial charge minigame? I've onle seen Grasps of Insanity. glitches may not have been in all districts I saw this quote: After the emperor's final appearance, there were no fireworks or prizes.; may have been district specific - I was picking up prizes up to around 10:35pm PST. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:49, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :: I checked all districts in European-English, every one below 50 had no game, every one above 50 had games in progress but no players. finale? I can confirm where I found parents not falling in lower level districts I found them in higher ones (99 and those tried in the 100s+ were working, as I went up the chain 85 wasn't). So I followed up with a small edit on the article page. My post here though is about the finale. Per GW's blurb it was to be something special and ending July4th midnight PST - or July5th 3am EST. Emperor, mini-game, gifts as normal (outside mentioned glitches). NOTHING following it. I know I was disappointed when staying on to 3:40-3:45 and still no special finale, and I see no update here. Couple quotes from the GW Dragon Festival Page: 'The conclusion of the Dragon Festival will be marked with surprises true Canthans won't want to miss.' Every blurb about it ending mentions the date listed above as its ending, and orbs stop dropping. Now it mentions you'll have additional redemption time till the 11th, however nowhere does it mention that's considered the celebrations finale. even though I consider myself a 'true Canthan' I might get sleep over GW finales as quite frankly there hasn't been one yet that was worth staying up with work the next day. :So is the event over? I was under the impression that everything would end at 11:59 pm on July 5th. :\ --I am bobo :I was hearing lots of talk about how the finale ended up being the whole day when the Emperor would call for fireworks and the presents dropped everywhere. It was a bit disappointing to stay up late waiting for something only to find out that nothing new happened at the end. Can't say how true it is that it became a whole day finale, but it's a thought. --Kanga :The Finale is the every-two-hour event that took place a supposedly 12 times total so people in different time zones and with different schedules will have multiple chances to attend them... It's the same way with all the other special events, cept they increased the frequency from every 3 hours to every 2 hours. I'm pretty sure it's originally designed to be that way (finale being the entire day) as opposed to "ended up" being that way. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:07, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::I see, I was confused over this since there were a bunch of glitches in the finale (Multiple Emperors, double grasps, and so forth) so I wasn't sure if it was supposed to work that way or if they had just changed/delayed the actual finale since the event is still online as the Monastery and Kaineng Center are still decorated. --Kanga 16:49, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Irregardless their message was misleading and not the case with all 'special events' - the FPE weekend ended with a dragon in Zu Heltzer for example. Hopefully they will strive to be a bit more clear in the future (and the event a bit less buggy). A Frog Loving Grasp I added into the notes about a Grasp who talks with a frog, Do not Delete if your skeptical I took several screen shots and a video they are talking (well, at least the grasp is) - Link4009 :Isn't that more or less irrelevant, the glitched Grasps are in different places in each district, some districts don't have glitched ones at all, some districts have Grasps functioning almost as pets, like Jimmy the Grasp was in one district I was at... -Kag Orbs still droping I added new glitch info, about still having a chance to get the Orb as a drop ... forgot to take screenshot, but please, don't remove it .. it's true!!! -- weby : i can verify this as it seems Anet has not updated GW yet, the event is still active, you can still play minigames, access the arena, or do the quests. The only thing is, no more mask are given out, and in several districts there is still an Emperor Kisu, and the Imperial Supplymaster didn't arrive yet! 15:51, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::does someone knoew the exact ending time for the event (not the 07:00 GMT 5yh july one!) 04:08, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Many got banned? I read on Slovenian Guild Wars FanSite that many folks got banned after the end of the festival... anyone knows what's up with that? --weby :Dunno, none of my guild is on and announcment says "Mike got banned". No response on % :/ both my accounts are ok — Skuld 17:05, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::Hm... It's truu ... Heard 2 talking in LA (lions arch), and 1 said he got unbanned by sending message to support .. still don't know what's the reason anyway... --weby 12:11 (AM), 6 July '06 (CEST) ::Heard it is random. I don't know why, but I will reduce my game play for a while until this issue is fixed Yes4me 17:26, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :Added this on Dragon Festival 2006 page (since few people confirmed it) ... If it's wrong, just remove it.. --weby 12:30am, 6 July '06 (CEST) Boss in Shing Jae during Festival Did anyone happen to catch the name of the boss that was in Shing Jae during the Festival Game as the Grasps were running around? I took a screenshot of him, but totally forgot to write his name down. Any help is appreciated.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 20:58, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::He's called The Fury ::Yes i saw him to, anyone know why he is here? :::I assume he was the commander of the Grasps during the invasion.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:47, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Missing NPC and objective creatures Yes i made a new character and to get ur sec prof u had to track down brother pe wan, but he wasnt showing up, finaly he showed up Tuesday and now the inflicted creature--Warning the Tengu--isnt showing up either. And both those guys are in the primary quest, so i cant move on further in the game. Can anyone tell why? :When wasn't the creature showing up? I just created his page last night after completing that quest and killing him. Also I've seen Pe Wan today too. --Rainith 00:02, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Some quests might conflict with others. I'm pretty sure Defend North Kryta Province quest conflicts with The Ascalon Settlement quest or another quest. I bet one of the Dragon Festival quest is interfering with your profession quests. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:21, 6 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yes unfortunately this is almost common-place, I've often had to play with my quest list to get things to work. One character had a day of the tengu naga quest and after banging my head against a wall not being able to do the sojun/free the rabbit quests (and thus the whole ranger chain) being rid of that quest solved the problem. Dying the masks? Is it worthwhile to support the options/provide the images for dying this mask here on the wiki? :If someone wants to use money and time on this, he/she could make one image with some of the possiblities. Documenting all colour combinations should not be done. (4 dyes max per mix...) -- 09:15, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Dragon festival on weekend of oct 20 Is this going to be the same as last time or what, beacause it looks cool thats it's happening again. Kharn 16:29, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :I need to re-read the announcements; but I don't think they were calling it the dragon festival this time - just a return of the games of chance to the island. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:34, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure it's just a return of minigames for the weekend to aid people in getting the lucky/unlucky title chain as well as just having some minigame fun. --Kanga 01:47, 20 October 2006 (CDT)